


Sick

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M, New Jersey Devils, New York Islanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: It's Christmas and Taylor's sick





	Sick

A sound that he couldn't identify woke Taylor up and he struggled to open his eyelids that were feeling like they were a thousand pounds heavy. He blinked against the glow of the hundreds of tiny lights that had appeared in his living room. And also the familiar shape that was silhouetted against them.

"Ryan?" Taylor croaked, his throat parched. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, seeing his boyfriend in his living room when he was supposed to be thousands of miles away or just how bad he actually sounded.

"Tay," Ryan said softly. He left his spot in front of the tree and came over to the couch where Taylor had been napping. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great. When did you get here? How did you get here? I thought you were going to stay in Edmonton?" Taylor asked.

Ryan stroked a hand through Taylor's hair.

" A couple hours ago. Jordy told me how awful you were feeling. I couldn't not be here Tay,"

"Where is Jordan?" Taylor asked.

"In the kitchen. He though you might like some soup when you woke up."

Taylor leaned into the touch, having missed this. He still ached all over.

"Do you need some Advil?" Ryan asked, somehow knowing how Taylor was feeling.

Taylor nodded, whimpering slightly.

"Be right back," And Ryan was gone.

Taylor tried to sit but his head spun too much. He sagged back down, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. He looked back over to where the light was coming from and blinked confused.

"Here you go," Ryan said, helping him sit up slightly.

Taylor swallowed the pills and cuddled back down into the blankets , "Ry?"

"Yeah babe?" Ryan asked.

"When did I get a Christmas tree?"

Ryan smiled. "Jordan brought it over. We thought it might cheer you up?"

"It's pretty," Taylor yawned.

"You should get some more sleep," Ryan said.

"But..." Taylor looked at him.

The silence stretched for a bit as Ryan stared at the tree. "I'm sorry I said I couldn't come," Ryan said.

Taylor's shoulders shifted in a shrug. "I get it."

"I know, but I feel horrible about it. You were so sick Tay. When I got here yesterday, you called me Jordan. Which I get, he's here with you and I'm thousands of miles away. But I miss you guys." Ryan said.

"And we miss you," Jordan said as he came over to the couch carrying a mug full of soup.

"Ryan, I'm not dying. I'll be better in a few days. We knew that this was going to be tough. Being this far apart." Taylor said holding onto Ryan's hand.

"But you sounded so upset when I talked to you last," Ryan said. "And I was probably just getting sick at that point. You know how I get," Taylor said.

Ryan laughed softly.

"But we're glad you came anyways," Jordan slung an arm around Ryan's shoulders.

Ryan couldn't hide the shy smile that appeared on his face. "Thanks guys. I love you both. So much. I just didn't know how you were feeling about this whole thing now."

"Hey us too," Taylor said. "I'd kiss you but I think I'm still contagious and don't want to feel the wrath of Captain Connor if I send you back sick."

Ryan laughed, softly glad to be where he belonged.


End file.
